Heaven's Gate Wouldn't Open
by Johnnycakesdepp
Summary: An AU. Wolfwood and Millie. Millie finds Wolfwood in the chapel about to take his last breath.


Heaven's Gate Wouldn't Open           By: BestDamLiar **AN: This is my first Trigun and obviously my first Wolfwood-Millie. This is the only couple I will be writing partially because I think Wolfwood is the best and cutest anime character (well Vash may be cuter but not better) and because W/M is the best anime couple besides Pan/Vegeta. Some of the song parts are Evanescence's Taking Over Me other parts are Tourniquet and some are My Last Breath. ** My Last Breath **Tourniquet** _Taking Over Me_ Wolfwood's POV 

**_~Hold on to me love_**

**_You know I can't stay long~_**

I watched my life flash before my eyes. I only had a few moments before my last breath. I sat on the floor of the chapel not wanting to leave what I undoubtedly called my friends. I lit a cigarette to feel relaxed in my last few moments of life. A tear dropped as I thought of Millie. Our relationship wasn't defined but it was what is was. I loved Millie. I didn't want to leave her but now I have no choice.

**_~All I wanted to say was I love you _**

**_And I'm not afraid~_**

I kneeled to pray before my God. HE was the only way I would get to see my Millie. But it may be too late already. Even so I began to pray.

**~I tried to kill the pain**

**But only brought more**

**I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal **

**I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming~**

"Dear God,

      I beg of you, although I have not been a man of your name and call myself a priest, to spare me. I need to live. To stay her on GunSmoke. I have found the only other reason for living on this desert planet besides the orphans. I want to—I need to go back to them. And I need to go back to Mille. I want to share my love for the orphans with her. I need Millie- just like she needs me! I have to stay alive for Millie, for the orphans."

**~Am I too lost to be saved **

**Am I too lost…~**

I took another puff of my cigarette and sighed, eyes closed, thinking I had heard the sweet voice of my Millie and that other girl—what's her name—oh Meryle.

"Mr. Wolfwood!" It sounded like it was just outside of the church. I have to be imagining things. I told her to stay in the room and wait for me.

"Mr.Wolfwood," I heard again as the chapel doors opened. There stood my Millie. I smiled as she ran to me finally wrapping her arms around my neck. I kissed her softly, savoring the moment. This may be my last chance to ever kiss her again. I smiled to myself as she gave in.

"Get the bullets out," I said slowly but surely as the pain had finally begun to sink in.

"Oh," she said looking at the wounds. "I don't know if I can Mr. Wolfwood."

I smiled reassuringly. "I know you can Millie. Just try. I'll be just as happy with that."

"Thank you Mr. Wolfwood." I was tired of both the names Mr. Wolfwood and Mr. Priest.

"What's my name Millie?" I asked wanting to make things perfectly clear. 

"Mr. Wolfwood. That's your name."

"No it's Nicholas or Wolfwood. No Mr."

"Oh, okay Mr. —I  mean Nicholas," she said looking back at the wounds. I could tell she was blushing. I saw Meryle walk into the chapel looking like she would die of thirst.

"Good to see you're okay." Meryle said.

I snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

"Here I am trying to be nice to you and here you go—"

"Meryle, please stop. This is not the time or the place for arguing." Thanks Millie- I said to myself. I don't even know why I've put up with that girl for almost a year. I felt deadly pain as she took the last bullet out of my chest and wrapped bandages all around my chest, my shoulder and around my thigh. I finally got to sit up from the cold hard floor of the chapel. Millie was anxious to take me up.

**_~Can you hear me? _**

**_Can you feel me in your arms?~_**

I smiled into her hair, stroking it as she cried into my chest.

"Why are you crying Millie?" 

"I thought I would never get to see you again. I almost gave up."

"Shh…" I whispered into her ear. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."

_~You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then~ _

"Let's go back to the house. You should rest Wolfwood." That annoying girl again. 

"Yeah whatever." I struggled to stand up on my own. 

"Here Nicholas, let me help you," said Millie.

I wrapped my arms around Millie's waist and she wrapped hers around my shoulders. "Thanks," I said. She smiled warmly.

"You're very welcomed Nicholas." We walked back to the house. It took what seemed like forever seeing as I couldn't walk as fast as I normally would.

"Now you need to rest. Do you need anything before I leave?" She asked. She seemed to be real concerned. No need to be scared honey. I'll be fine.

"No I'm fine," and soon I was off to sleep dreaming about Millie.

****************************************************

AN/ Okay folks! That was the first chapter of my first Trigun fic! I hope you like it. I don't know if Earth was still there in Trigun but I am going to use it in later chapters. I'll be updating in a few days or a week or two so watch out for Heaven's Gate Wouldn't Open.


End file.
